nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aesopos
User talk:Aesopos/Archive (October 14, 2007 until April 14, 2008) Old Limburgish To prevent more edit conflicts I'll react here. It's just germanic and very related to Dutch :D If you don't understand the following sentence, you don't speak Dutch: hix wōna in Lōvīa, wōnst dū ōwx dōar? (I live in Lovia, do you live there too?) or Lōvīa bēndet (compare to dutch: ik ben) ēn land mið grōtūm unrestūr, dōx sol hīt gōd komman. (Lovia is een land met grote onrust, maar het zal goed worden) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:23, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Interesting, but not so easy as one would think. (smile) 17:42, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::mmm... I find it a very easy language :D Probably, Limburgish and Dutch differ more than I thought... Happily, people in Lovia speak English :D or Oceana :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:46, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Hey I was just looking for a gentle chat with you. How are you today? George Matthews 15:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm fine, thank you ? And how are you ? Quite busy for this time of the day from what I see. 15:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm doing fine, though I had a tough day today... And now I'm indeed doing some works in Hurbanova to make it a wonderful Lovian town again. The problems with the Adlibitan/Maorian gentlemen are the toughest for me in fact, I really dislike it. But we'll get through, won't we? George Matthews 16:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Of course we will, looking forward to it. 16:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I heard from Dimitri you had to reveal that a relative of you was also active on Wikicity, comparable to what happened here, isn't it. Will he/she be coming to Lovia once too? George Matthews 16:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC). :::::I don't think so. Actually, my relative was here first (anonymous visitor) and insisted that I'd join. She even gave me my username. I guess that is also the reason why in the beginning I did not know the difference between Aesopos (the man) and the user Aesopos. I was told it would do me good and that I would learn to edit. I guess she's still looking over my shoulder, watching me. We never mention the subject anymore but sometimes strange things happen in my computer. 16:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I did not know that yet :) You know, if she would ever feel like something bruising is missing in her life, propose her to return to Lovely Lovia, just once for a visit and maybe she'll like it. 16:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, since you came up with the idea, send her a message , one never knows. 16:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I will certainly do so. 16:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Flower This is because your love for lovia Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Well thank you, young man. Waking up this morning with a flower bouquet makes my day the best of the month till now. 07:04, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Aesopos Your are one of the best users here Pierlot McCrooke Halle 08:12, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Appreciating your positive comments very much. Though, my contributions are so little compared to all the great work the other users do I feel happy you like them. 10:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Goodbye You said: Though the exact reason for your departure has not been reveiled to me, I feel confident you will return with another image. Looking forward to seeing you soon somewhere, someday! I'll leave because I can't stay on a wiki with King Dimitri. We just never agree. I'm affraid I won't return. Well, I will of course visit sometimes when it's needed (international relations) but I'll never become so active anymore. First, Dimitri will gigantically win a trial. Second, I will be blocked for three weeks (or more) Third, there is nothing left for me to work on. I don't have companies anymore, I won't have citizen rights anymore. I simply loose everything I have here. Forth, after a few days (or maybe immediately) me and the king will start to disagree again and the whole circle will start again and again and again. This was a short explanation. Maybe you'll find out a little bit more thruth and many more lies on the page of the Alexandru Latin trial. --OWTB 06:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :It is sorrowful you see it this way. Why not come back and do your excellent work without telling anywone who you are ? I feel confident it would take away the tension completely. Is it necessary to reveal ones true nationality or whatever here ? No, I don't think so. I discussed this issue with User Aquarelle:Pearl who cannot (for reasons I have not been explained) return to Libertas nor will she ever be able to happy edit on Lovia. She, on the contrary, suggested you would take her account and you'll know why, she says. She gives you her warmest regards, from abroad. Please do not kill the pianist, I'm just the messenger here. 08:20, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Invitation Hi Lars, I would like to invite you for a cup of coffee or tea and some homemade pie at my house (Palati Daidalo). If you would be interested in a nice chat and a lovely cake, I suggest we meet next Saturday, at 3 PM, my place. Does that sound agreeable to you? HRH, 08:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :It is an honor to accept HRH's invitation. April 26, 2008 at 3:00 PM. I'll be there. 08:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Great! Any special preferations concerning cakes and pies? I can make all, but I don't know which one you'll like the most. 09:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I have a better idea, you take care of the tea and I bring with me a Mandarin Village speciality. A creation I feel sure you will enjoy thoroughly . If that is OK with you ! 09:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's fine :-) I'll bake some macaroons and biscuits too. 09:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Seem great, looking forward to my visit next week on Saturday ! 09:10, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great. 09:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Train Village |} Town councillor Do you want to become town councillor of Train Village Pierlot McCrooke 10:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Appointment Dear Mr Washington, I am very sorry to notify you that the King will be unavailable this afternoon. He has an important meeting in Europe with some Head of States. I hope you understand His Majesty does not have the time for the appointment we made. Is it okay if we replace it to Sunday, 4.30 PM? HRH 10:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Monuments Dear Lars, as you are the Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education, the National Monument Service is one of your "tasks". You can either become Chairman of that organization yourself, or you can appoint someone to do so. It's up to you. I would like to start the proceedings of designating the first National Monuments soon, if that's possible. 15:43, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :In my humble opinion, we should vote (poll) on this. Don't you think so ? 15:46, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think it is very necessary. You are Secretary for something isn't it? If you want to do edit, appoint yourself, if you'd rather not, appoint somebody else 16:36, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::The problem is, I don't really know who is still in situ to find out if there is someone I would like to become the chairman. 05:43, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Tic Tac Toe Pierlot McCrooke 08:32, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Didn't do this for ages, will you make a start and show me ? The winner gets a flower bouquet 08:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 08:55, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::You are cheating, my little devil. I'm not into that ! So, if you want to continue, please revert your edit. If not, I take it you don't want to play it seriously. 09:02, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think we both made some kind of a mess from it. I'm off now, I'll be back this afternoon. SYS 09:14, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hello Pierlot McCrooke 10:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hello, as I said, I'll be back later. 10:32, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Tic Tac Toe (2) ]] Okay, let's give it another try. As you suggested, you have O'' and I have ''X. You start. 14:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :This is getting hilarious. 14:30, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Congratulations ! Chnage What kind of a play is this ? Never saw this before. 13:34, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Tic Tac toe 3-2 Pierlot McCrooke 13:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :OK, I'll give it another try. :we have made a mess of this game Pierlot McCrooke 14:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::I guess, both we are not good in these kind of games. 14:21, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Railway do you like the PRC Pierlot McCrooke 10:35, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes I do, very much. 10:49, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Only You are not the only here Pierlot McCrooke 07:03, 2 May 2008 (UTC) BYE Are you leaving us? Dear Lars, I heard some aweful things today. First of all Pierlot wanted to leave us, after all he realized that that was not such a good idea. Now I see that you are leaving us, or am I concluding things to fast? "Bye" sounds pretty resolute and determined. It would be a huge loss for Lovia... As you know, you are free as a bird, and who am I to conclude things so early, but could you please say something on your in-the-meanwhile famous quote "BYE"? I hope it's well meant and I'm sure you have a good reason, :A man of many companions may come to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother. Yours sincerely, 13:13, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Aesop, you cant leave beacuse you are secretary of DoCHE Pierlot McCrooke 13:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Pierlot, Lars is as free as a bird and he can do what he wants, the way he wants it, when and where he wants it. So, he can leave if he wants, for a couple of days or for a longer period; I just hope we won't have to miss him for too long, because he's a great person, a wonderful contributor and a great friend. 13:23, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Dear all, strange things are happening in this very moment of time and there is nothing much I can do about it. My lips are sealed. If thought it wiser to blank all my talking pages immediately. On top of that, I leave on a very difficult mission from which I do not know the outcome. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves and take care. 13:28, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik weet waarvan het komt:Zitland is weg, Alexandru wil het niet op geofictie wiki zetten met als reden: Dus eerst hebben we ruzie en heb je het over "agressieprobleem dit, agressieprobleem dat", en vervolgens vraag je me een grote gunst wat me misschien wel dagen gaat kosten. Ik had je slimmer ingeschat. Weet je, vraag aan Robin of je mod-rechten kan krijgen en zoek het zelf maar uit. of vraag het aan je zo geliefde HRH. Roflmfao! Pierlot McCrooke 13:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I understand you have a difficult time. Maybe it is a good idea to rest a bit and take care of yourself. Good luck and I hope to see you back soon, with a smile and peace in your heart and mind. Take care 13:35, 3 May 2008 (UTC) BYE Are you leaving us? Dear Lars, I heard some aweful things today. First of all Pierlot wanted to leave us, after all he realized that that was not such a good idea. Now I see that you are leaving us, or am I concluding things to fast? "Bye" sounds pretty resolute and determined. It would be a huge loss for Lovia... As you know, you are free as a bird, and who am I to conclude things so early, but could you please say something on your in-the-meanwhile famous quote "BYE"? I hope it's well meant and I'm sure you have a good reason, :A man of many companions may come to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother. Yours sincerely, 13:13, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Aesop, you cant leave beacuse you are secretary of DoCHE Pierlot McCrooke 13:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Pierlot, Lars is as free as a bird and he can do what he wants, the way he wants it, when and where he wants it. So, he can leave if he wants, for a couple of days or for a longer period; I just hope we won't have to miss him for too long, because he's a great person, a wonderful contributor and a great friend. 13:23, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Dear all, strange things are happening in this very moment of time and there is nothing much I can do about it. My lips are sealed. If thought it wiser to blank all my talking pages immediately. On top of that, I leave on a very difficult mission from which I do not know the outcome. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves and take care. 13:28, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik weet waarvan het komt:Zitland is weg, Alexandru wil het niet op geofictie wiki zetten met als reden: Dus eerst hebben we ruzie en heb je het over "agressieprobleem dit, agressieprobleem dat", en vervolgens vraag je me een grote gunst wat me misschien wel dagen gaat kosten. Ik had je slimmer ingeschat. Weet je, vraag aan Robin of je mod-rechten kan krijgen en zoek het zelf maar uit. of vraag het aan je zo geliefde HRH. Roflmfao! Pierlot McCrooke 13:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I understand you have a difficult time. Maybe it is a good idea to rest a bit and take care of yourself. Good luck and I hope to see you back soon, with a smile and peace in your heart and mind. Take care 13:35, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Thnks 13:37, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:20, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Lars. We miss you being here. Are you alright? I hope you find the spirit back soon and we all hope you'll rejoin us soon! Greetings from Lovia, 08:20, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Well thank you for these kind words. Browsing around I have watched some very, very interesting things going on here. BTW, I have seen you participate at landj.wikia again. How come OWTB is back ? No longer blocked I suppose ? That's good to notice. I do hope he somewhat feels more positive, I was wondering if I should send him a message, though, I do not like to be bitten at, if you know what I mean 08:28, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::You are welcome. Well, OWTB (Arjan) is indeed back in both Mäöres and Libertas, and I believe that's a good thing. In Lovia, he is still imprisoned 5 days I guess. I think you will be welcomed more friendly now, though attention is always important in Mäöres. 08:31, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::Welcome back, Lars Pierlot McCrooke 08:34, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I hope you don't mind if I say someting :) I'm in prison until May 15 19:06 ;) (which means my possible first Lovian edit will be on May 16 (if I've got time)) I feel more positive. You'll always be welcomed in Mäöres, the dark days are over, finally. Btw, Lars, you're invited to vote at the elections in Mäöres. (I guess only 5 edits and you're citizen :D) -- 08:38, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, thank you all for your warm welcome on this sunny sunday. It's great to see all the positive news. @Dimi, thanks for your continious support , @Pierlot, you've done a lot of editing recently, that's great, and please, do not give up Train Village, you'r a great Mayor. @ 84.28.2.108 I think I'll do some edits in Mäöres. Great to see you'r all so very positive. 08:44, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::We need to be positive :) There's enough to make better (for example all pages on Wikilandj) -- 08:47, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Indeed, it is important to keep the Lovian dream alive. We have a collection of the most wonderful personalities here. Yuri is a great scientist and politician, Pierlot is a brisk and lively youngman with great plans, Lars is a wise man with a wide knowledge and the power to negoatiate, Robin is a youngman with a very positive look on life and a great ambitition for his town, George is a correct and rational but positive person, Arthur is a mostly peaceful person who can surprize us at any time. We are a great team and open for more good hearted people. Let's enjoy our nation and let's enjoy the awesome weather! 09:03, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :I couldn' agree more with you. Indeed, I'll first make some edits on Mäöres and then enjoy the awesome weather ! 09:07, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Campaign Please vote for me to make lovia a better place greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Enrico Pollini 12:59, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Aesop GOOD AESOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Why ? ¿Lars Washington? 11:15, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::You are so good Pierlot McCrooke 12:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well thank you young man. You are better ¿Lars Washington? 12:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I believe it's who has the honor to meet two nice persons 15:05, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Great images Hi Lars, Your contribution are really good, that's something Pierlot knows very well. I want to thank you for your edits and your great images, so a small gift for a great Lovian: a Barnstar. Thank you again! George Matthews 15:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Wow, what a nice surprize. Thank you very much. I will immediately display it on my Userpage. ¿Lars Washington? 15:31, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I am glad you are happy with it. I can only tell you you deserve it, and if I could give you more, I would surely do it. George Matthews 15:40, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::I really appreciate it. ¿Lars Washington? 15:44, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Naranja Pierlot McCrooke 06:33, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Lars Hi, As you know we just held Mid-term Elections and five new MOTC are chosen to assist the current Members of the Congress, such as you. We (me and the PM) are working on the compositon of the government, and we would like to give all of them a suited function. We are thinking of giving you a new function too. Would Energy and Environment be something for you? Nature things and National Parks and energy. Would you like this office too? DoCHE might be given to another secretary, to secure activitity and renewings in all departments. Let me know what you think, Sincerely, 16:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :My beloved King, as you know momentarily I am not as active as I would like to be (special mission). Your humble servant is most willing to take up any function you might think woul be appropriate. Therefore, please take it I fully accept whatever HRH and and the MP might decide. Please pardon me my absence. Also, for one or another reason I cannot sign this message properly. Thank you for understanding. Lars ::Of course I understand. I hope you don't suffer a hard deal right now and if so, I hope your mission will be solved soon. Thanks for your understanding towards our speculations: it is not easy to form a government. I think the Department of Energy and Environment will be something "suited on your body" Greetings, 06:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) New department Mr Washington, The Mid-term Elections, 2008 are finished and five new MOTC have been elected. Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev and I wanted to give them a chance to work on our politics to and offered most of them a departmet. Because of these new MOTC, and to ensure renewings in politics, we exchanged some departments. We offer you the Department of Energy and Environment. We hope you will be a good Secretary and work on the Lovian situation concerning that issue. If you have serious personal issues that don't allow you to do this any longer, or if you feel incapable of doing so, please resign at the Prime Minister's office. Good luck! Yours, 19:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) To all who decided the Department of Energy and Environment would be a department fit for me. Thank you for your confidence. It is with pleasure that I accept this new and exciting challenge. Upon my return, I will start working and attend the office of the Department of Energy and Environment. Next week I will not be able to return any calls. Thank you for your comprehension. Still cannot sign properly. |||| :Thanks. Is there a way I might help with the signing problem? What is the exact problem? Can't you type the "tildes"? 14:50, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, I cannot type the tildes and on top of that, every word I type, the text starts screening on the page, which means I cannot see what I have been typing. I think it has to do with the security level of my mission. I will let you know when I am back. :::Okay. I wish I could help you more. I hope your computer will recover soon. CU, 14:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Today How are you today? I like your edits Pierlot McCrooke 06:55, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I'm fine today, thank you, I love your edits too. --¿Lars Washington? 06:57, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I am a MOTCPierlot McCrooke 06:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I have taken notice of this. Congratulations BTW, Sorry I have not done this earlier, but I was very busy lately. Glad to be back. Did anything very new and excitingly special happened during absence ? ¿Lars Washington? 07:01, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Not really Pierlot McCrooke 07:02, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, then I'll browse around and see if I can do something this week. ¿Lars Washington? 07:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Love Island I am currently a castaway on Love Island after falling overboard. I am currently writing up my discoveries at the page Diary of Matthew Thompson. Can you check it out and help me off this island ? About A House I would like to declare that my official home will be in Love Island. I will also never leave Lovia. Anyway anyway any ideas for the fairy's name. Maybe Abigail Robinson? Ligency 12:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :May you should look for a totally different name. We already have an Abigail and that might confuse visitors and guests. ¿Lars Washington? 13:53, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Okay I will use a different name and may use the old name later. I will make sure that no-one gets confused with it.Ligency 09:15, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Splendid ! ¿Lars Washington? 10:01, 4 June 2008 (UTC) The River of Oto Any ideas for this story? and could you find pictures of a dragon or fairy or knight? Ligency 10:10, 4 June 2008 (UTC) That was quick on commenting on the story. Talk about the pcitures on my talk pageLigency 10:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Pictures for The River of Oto Picture 3 of the dragon is good! Can you find more? P.s can you find a pict of a red haired girl for the Diary of Matthew Thompson. :I will look for it but it will be tomorrow. Now I have to dash off. ¿Lars Washington? 13:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Copper Haired Girl Non of these but If you find a better one and you and others like it then I will decide on it. P.s The closest one to what Im looking for is the picture that had no link and was just on the page. P.ps I have just saw the picture at full size and Bingo! we have winner!!! The beautiful picture is the best one yet or best one ever!!!!!!! THanks!!!!!!! p.ps would you like to appear on the island? you could also edit the page if you want toLigency 10:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Glad you like it, I also think this is a very good picture ¿Lars Washington? 10:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) The River of Oto Chapter One How is the book so far? Is it good?Ligency 10:56, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I like it very much and would like to read more... ¿Lars Washington? 10:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Any ideas for the chapter Two and do you think the king likes it? Any ideas for the copper haired girl for the diary? Ligency 11:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) The River of Oto Chapter Two The River of Oto Chapter Two has just been made but not finished! Ligency 11:12, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Unconvient Picture Sorry. Pierlot added that picture. The picture is meant to be the first villian of the story. I will delete it as it is in the wrong place. If you don't want the villian I won't want him either in the story at all. P.s Chapter Two is out now Ligency 11:17, 5 June 2008 (UTC) The River of Oto Chapter Two I think its messed up now anyway the picture is removedLigency 11:37, 5 June 2008 (UTC) did you think did you think it was messed up too}Ligency 11:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) the puicture is for the river of oto train scene. :Ok, please do not forget to sign. ¿Lars Washington? 12:30, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ok Ligency 12:31, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Duch Where is the duch? Sven Plemming 13:23, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :What Dutch ? ¿Lars Washington? 13:23, 7 June 2008 (UTC) yes ::What do you mean exactly ? ¿Lars Washington? 13:52, 7 June 2008 (UTC) where is the dutch :::The dutch of what exactly are you looking for ? Do you mean Libertas ? ¿Lars Washington? 13:55, 7 June 2008 (UTC) thank you :Please do not foget to sign ¿Lars Washington? 13:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC) i do not sign or use capitalized letters in lovia anymore. because i cannot show respect to it and nobody likes me here. :I do not quite understand your thoughts as I am not aware of the fact I would not have been wanting to help you. Nore did I think I did not show you the respect you are entitled to. If we do not answer your questions immediately, this is due merely to the fact that we are editing on other wiki's and also there whe answer questions. There is also the former UWN which is in Dutch, maybe you can have a look over there too. And please do not feel offended. ¿Lars Washington? 14:07, 7 June 2008 (UTC) my work is not wanted. it is not suitable Ziltland Ziltland! Pierlot McCrooke 14:04, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Wat bedoel je ? ¿Lars Washington? 14:08, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Why not work on ziltland Pierlot McCrooke 14:10, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::Good question, but it is on UWN ¿Lars Washington? 14:13, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Read Lars, please read this Pierlot McCrooke 07:02, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :SPREKSTE PFÄLZISCH??? Makfob 18:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::What do you mean ? ¿Lars Washington? 18:50, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :P-F-Ä-L-Z-I-S-C-H, PFÄLZISCH. SPREKSTE EZ? Makfob 18:51, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :German yes, a little bit, but P-F-Ä-L-Z-I-S-C-H, do you mean Rheinland Pfalz ? No idea what that is, a German slang maybe ? No, I'm am certainly not from that part of the world. Maybe I could understand and reply to you in not slangish German, but that would be all, I guess ¿Lars Washington? 18:56, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's a german natural language. Like Frisian in the Netherlands. --OWTB 05:51, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::First lesson today ! Thnks. ¿Lars Washington? 05:54, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha :D --OWTB 06:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Copying Menm says that Dimitri has copied the Adlibitan and Libertan weather sytem Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I do not think he is right, I am in the honest opinion Dimitri started first with this idea. Also, these images are on wiki commons anyway, so what's the point. ¿Lars Washington? 14:38, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, to be honest, I did indeed base my little project on theirs. In Adlibita, they had a really nice weather forecast, and so I made my own map. As you can see, it is still not official (it's in my own namespace) and it is just an idea. I "copied" indeed, although it is more "basing on". I don't understand what all the fuss is about. Witch hunt? 15:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::I really do not understand this, cause even if you enspired your version on a version from another wikia, this is what each editing page clearly states: Alle bijdragen aan Wikination worden geacht te zijn vrijgegeven onder de GFDL (zie Wikination:Copyrights voor details). Als u niet wilt dat uw tekst door anderen naar believen bewerkt en verspreid kan worden, kies dan niet voor 'Pagina Opslaan'. Hierbij belooft u ons tevens dat u deze tekst zelf hebt geschreven, of overgenomen uit een vrije, openbare bron. So ? In my opinion, the situation would be totally different if you copied something (infringement of copyrights etc.) but on Wikia this surely cannot be the case (that is what I thought about it) Am I that wrong ? ¿Lars Washington? 15:24, 13 June 2008 (UTC)